Cuckoo in the Nest
by blue artemis
Summary: Bill is very upset by Fleur's actions and he turns to Luna for comfort.


Bill pounded his fist into the wall. _Bloody fucking Veela bitch. Couldn't even manage to wait for me to find some sort of solution before leaving._

He paced back and forth in his living room. His thoughts were racing, his anger boiling through his veins. He hadn't meant to frighten her. It wasn't as though they hadn't enjoyed rough sex before, so why was she so adamant that he be so restrained during the full moon? He hadn't gotten to Hogwarts in time to get the Wolfsbane, and since she couldn't be arsed to pick it up for him, it was her own fault he scared her, right?

Fleur had been gone for a week, her quick departure facilitated by the children being away at school. It all happened while he was recovering from the effects of the full moon.

He headed to his office in Gringotts, hoping that the day would improve. His hopes were short-lived.

The owl from the Ministry informing him of the dissolution of his marriage and the loss of his children was short and to the point.

_Dear Mr. Weasley,_

_Unfortunately, due to the tainted nature of your blood, your former spouse Miss Fleur Delacour has asked for an annulment of the marriage and revoked and rescinded your parental rights. As a wizard – and not a werewolf – you may petition the Veela nation to have your rights returned. However, the British Ministry cannot aid you with this concern._

_Sincerely,_

_Ernie Macmillan_

_Assistant to the Director_

_Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures_

Bill growled. That bint decided that he wasn't a fit parent based on a bout of wild sex that she fucking enjoyed?

"Windsparkles often disguise themselves as Wracksprurts. You'd never know the difference most of the time. But unlike Wrackspurts, Windsparkles actually like Dirigible Plums," said Luna as she arrived.

Bill looked at his newest curse-breaker. "What the fuck are you talking about, Lovegood?"

Luna smiled at him serenely. "The truth, Mr. Weasley."

"For fuck's sake, Luna. Keep the truth to yourself, will you?" Bill had come close enough to bury his nose in her tousled hair. A menacing growl rumbled deep in his voice.

Instead of backing up, Luna just looked at him questioningly. "Does fuck need a sake?"

Bill gave up, handed her the assignment for the morning, then started pacing in his office. Luna's odd words kept rolling through his mind like unwanted clouds.

_She couldn't mean what I think she means, can she?_ Angry, and suspicious enough to check on the wild idea Luna had inspired, he stormed up to the family vault goblins.

He bowed his head and waited until the old goblin in charge of the ancient family vaults acknowledged him.

"Yes, Curse-breaker Weasley?"

"Runglock, I wish to know if my ex-wife was hiding a cuckoo in my nest." Bill knew the old goblin appreciated the comparison, considering what he was in charge of the inheritance department of Gringotts. They had some version of the book at Hogwarts, although the one in the Bank was not edited as the one in Hogwarts was.

"Not one, Weasley. All three," rumbled Runglock, looking at the proper documents.

"Whose are they?" Bill's eyes were an odd shade of green, the yellow eyes of the werewolf trying their damnedest to overcome his usual blue, even though it was nowhere near the full moon.

"The eldest belongs to your brother Percy, the second to your brother Ronald and the last one to your father." The goblin chuckled at the look of anger that crossed Bill's face.

"Send them the standard bills for sexual favors, the Hogwarts tuition as well as room and board for their children, and the standard paternity letters to the Ministry, would you?"

He walked out to the sound of gravelly laughter from the goblin.

_I wonder if I should warn Mum?_ Bill thought while he returned to his office. He gave it up as a bad idea. His brothers and father had made their own bed, he wasn't going to try to rescue them.

"Feeling better, Mr. Weasley?" asked Luna when he entered.

"Oddly, yes. Thank you, Luna."

He watched her meander out of the room, wondering what had made her try her hand at curse-breaking. Although she was good at it, it didn't seem like an organic fit.

Luna returned to the Rookery that night, troubled by what she had done. She knew Bill was intelligent enough to act on her words. She couldn't muster up more than a bit of guilt, though. It was Fleur's fault Rolf had died on their last excursion. She had been trying for a blonde child and thought she could seduce Luna's husband. She had placed a piece of her clothing covered in her pheromones in Rolf's bag. Unfortunately for everyone involved, he got distracted by the scent while trying to get the camera out to capture a Stone-hooved Romper on film. With a clumsy movement he had drawn attention to himself, and caused the creature to knock him over the cliff he was standing on.

As for the others, they could have shown some strength of character. Fleur was never able to get either Harry or Viktor to succumb to her charms, after all.

Luna had weighed the consequences she could see regarding her decision and come to the conclusion that it was probably better to start living again than to cling to this ghostly existence she was enduring now. With the twins finally starting Hogwarts this year, she didn't have any excuse to not find her own way in the world.

Her mind made up, she contemplated her next move.

"Mr. Weasley, I think I'm going to need your help with this part of my assignment," said Luna when Bill checked on her progress the following week.

"Fuck it all, Luna, call me Bill. I really don't want to be reminded of my father right now," Bill grumbled at her. Something about her made him want to–– he wasn't sure exactly what he wanted to do.

He took her work on the artifact they were trying to remove the curse from and realized that she was right. It would take more than one curse-breaker working on it, and it was normal for the head to take on the newest workers when they found something like this.

"Very well, Luna, bring your work and the artifact into my office. It looks like I'm going to have to show you how to decode the layers of wards to break on this before we even start on the actual curses," Bill said, grinning at her. She was going to win him a bet with Scartalk, his boss. He had been certain it would be Theo Nott who found the first complication without hurting himself, Bill had bet on Luna.

Luna smiled at him and went to do exactly as he said.

The entire process took a few days. On the Wednesday of the following week, Bill realized he had missed his dose of Wolfsbane again only when he noticed he could smell Luna's distinctive scent. He also realized she was aroused.

"You need to leave, Lovegood. Now!" roared Bill, her arousal triggering his own.

"No," she replied and kept working.

"You don't know what you are getting yourself into," he said between clenched teeth, unwillingly moving closer to her.

Luna looked up at him with a wry smile. "The change of your magic is arousing. I know what sex is. Neither one of us is encumbered, so why is it a problem?"

Bill picked her up easily, sweeping the paperwork off the desk with his forearm, then setting her down forcefully. "Last chance, Luna."

Luna just shook her head.

He tore her sundress from top to hem, baring her to him. He held her down while he explored her sex with his nose and tongue. He flipped her over roughly, muttering a lubrication spell and thrusting a finger into her anus. Luna whimpered.

"Tell me you're enjoying this, girl. Tell me!" demanded Bill, while he manipulated her clit with one hand and continued thrusting his finger into her rear.

"Ye––yes. I am, Bill. More," she ground out, panting.

Only when she said she was enjoying it, he opened his trousers, and, baring himself, pushed into her forcefully.

He wound one long arm around her waist to brace her while he continued to pound into her. He came fairly quickly, hearing her moans of pleasure, and feeling her clench around him.

He waited until they both calmed down, then withdrew and sat down in his chair, pulling her into his lap.

"I'm sorry about that, Luna, I just––"

Luna reached up and covered his lips with her fingers. "I felt that, Bill. Do you know how long it's been since I've ifelt/i? Don't apologize – that would get me angry."

Bill laughed, a low rumbly laugh from deep in his belly. "I can't even imagine you angry, Luna."

"I know. That makes it much more effective," she said guilelessly.

"Where are we going with this?" he asked.

"I have no idea. But we can do it again, and maybe we can find a clue that way?"

Bill just threw back his head and laughed.


End file.
